Systems for lane departure warning (LDW) in which the driver of a motor vehicle is acoustically or haptically warned of departing from the traffic lane are now commercially available. In addition to these LDW systems, steering assistance systems (LKS systems=Lane Keeping Support Systems), which actively support the driver with the aid of directed guiding torques in keeping the vehicle in the traffic lane, have also recently been in production (see, for example, German Patent No. DE 101 37 292). These systems enable the driver to perform a comfortable lane change with the aid of various distinct lane change functionalities. Some conventional systems offer the driver a guided lane change. However, in this case mostly two traffic lane boundary lines are needed for evaluating the crossing or departing from a traffic lane, which makes the evaluation complex and time-intensive.
These LKS systems also need a target line for lane guidance on which they may guide the vehicle. Until now, simple methods, which process parallel individual lines, have been used for generating this target line. However, methods which are based directly on measuring points and use additional sensors (for example digital maps, radar) may also generate such a target line.
This target line may be filtered using standard filters (low-pass filters, Kalman filters, etc.) to smooth their dynamics. However, such filtering is time-consuming and therefore disadvantageous in real-time systems.